


Pictures

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 's all good in the end, ;), Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Dean Winchester being the emotional cripple he is, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean, I had a good writing day yesterday, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, as happy as it gets these days, feeeeeeeeeeeelings, this isn't evil though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...He wanted to leave Dean's room at once and search his… friend, but then his eyes fell onto Dean's wall that usually was lined with his weapons. They weren't there anymore...</p><p>(Castiel appears in Dean's room in the bunker in search for his friend and he's in for a surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considred an Episode Coda for 10x17 or 10X16 but it contains no spoilers past 'The Executioner's song'
> 
> It is set some time after Dean killing Cain.

Castiel didn't expect to be alone when he appeared in Dean's room in the bunker. Usually Dean would be there this time a day. Castiel didn't appreciate it very much but Dean would sit here drinking, hiding from Sam because his arm was hurting again. He tried to hide it, but Castiel knew. He wished he could do something about it.

 

He wanted to leave Dean's room at once and search his… friend, but then his eyes fell onto Dean's wall that usually was lined with his weapons. They weren't there anymore. As Castiel discovered they were stuffed into a box and shoved into the corner of the room. The wall was now decorated with several pictures. Castiel took a step closer. The pictures were beautiful. The first one was a picture of Mary Winchester holding a baby that probably was Dean, judging by Mary's age. She was beaming and the baby was laughing, reaching out his little arms to presumably John behind the camera. Castiel inspected every picture but got stuck on one directly above Dean's nightstand.

 

It showed Dean and Sam around the ages of 15 and 11. Sam had his hand in a baseball glove, his arm raised high and a ball in his hand. He was laughing, a joy on his face Castiel had only rarely seen in the younger Winchester's features. Dean was not looking at the camera. His eyes were focussed on Sam, a proud and relaxed smile on his face, making him look incredible beautiful. It was still evident that the sun had shone brightly on that day even though the picture had faded with time. Dean's eyes were green as ever, hopeful. They still had a spark in them, something Castiel missed more than anything since the mark had corrupted Dean's mind.

 

Castiel smiled fondly and continued inspecting the pictures. He only moved when he found himself- or Jimmy Novak smile back at him. It hung above Dean's headboard. It was made before Dean had ever heard of the mark, before Castiel had corrupted the souls from purgatory. It showed Dean leaning on his shoulder, slightly drunk and his arm around Castiel, gripping his old trenchcoat around the height of his waist. Castiel himself was looking at Dean with the expression that Sam called the heart eyes or when he was in a mood 'eye sex'. Castiel knew exactly what he had been thinking.

 

He'd thought about how kissable Dean's lips looked reddened by alcohol and slightly open, how he just wanted to run his hands through Dean's hair that was tangled and messy after sleeping on Bobby's couch and not using an actual brush just his hands to get it under control. He'd been thinking how warm Dean's arm felt on his back through the three layers of clothing he was wearing, how pleasant Dean's breath was on his neck even though it smelled of liquor. He'd been wondering if Dean's lips would taste like whiskey, if they would be soft, how Dean's hands would feel on his body, with their firm grip and rough skin.

 

Castiel had never before had such thoughts. He had never before _desired._ He had obeyed, followed, watched, but this human made him revolt, lead, act and he never ever wanted to anything but that again. He did not only love Dean Winchester. He owed him, he longed for him in the same way he had felt Dean long for him even though they were in the same room, he was thankful for everything Dean had showed him, taught him, done for him. He had never expected this marvel of a human to even care for him. Dean Winchester was one of the last perfect creations of God, as much as Dean would despise that thought.

 

"Cas?" He heard Dean's voice and startled a bit, pulling his hand back from where his fingertips touched Dean's face on the picture. He turned around to face ~~his~~ the human.

 

"Why're you in here?" Dean asked, his eyes flicking to the picture Castiel had been touching. Maybe he was imagining but a small smile crept onto Dean's face.

 

"I thought you would be here… I was mistaken." Castiel said, lowering his head.

 

"I'm here now." Dean said, a grin hiding in his voice. Castiel glanced up at him, finding the grin playing around the edges of his mouth. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" Dean asked more serious now.

 

"Yes. No." Castiel frowned. "I just wanted to ask you how you are doing… you haven't been well." Castiel said. It wasn't a question, not really. There was no way Dean could say 'no, I'm just fine'

 

"Yeah…" Dean whispered. "The mark's not treating me well, but I guess it could be worse." Castiel glared at him. "What?" Dean asked.

 

"I cannot imagine something worse." He said.

 

"I could be dead." Dean argued and Castiel took a step forward on instinct. "Woah, hey, chill okay?" Dean said, holding his hands up. Castiel grabbed his wrists.

  
"Don't joke about your life like that." Castiel said, his voice low and leaving no room for argument. "You are turning into a demon, Dean Winchester, and I am not having you just give up on yourself." Dean pulled his wrists out of Castiel's grip.

 

"I can't do anything about it." Dean said like he had for weeks now.

 

"Certainly not if you don't try." Castiel called, raising his voice a little. Dean turned away from him, taking a deep breath.

 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, not used to Dean turning away from him.

 

"I can't-" Dean started but then stopped and just shook his head.

 

"We can at least try… if we don't find way-"

 

"No Cas, I can't try." Dean shouted, turning back to him. Castiel gasped as he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. "I can't- hope. I can't start thinking maybe I'll get out of this alive just to be destroyed all over again. I can't do it anymore." Dean said. Castiel slowly moved close to Dean again and took a hold of his right hand, stretching out his arm, he moved his other hand to cover the mark.

 

"I am so incredibly sorry, Dean." He whispered. "I wish I would have been with you to warn you. I failed you, Dean. I just want to find a way to save you."

 

"I can't Cas." Dean whispered.

 

"I can't stop, Dean." Castiel said, moving his hand to cup Dean's jaw, lifting his head. "I can't fail this. I've lost my brothers and sisters, heaven, my grace, my position. I have lost everything that once defined me. I cannot lose you. Ever since I touched your soul-" Castiel moved his hand to Dean's shoulder. "everything I did was to protect you. From the apocalypse, from Lucifer, from the angels, from demons, from yourself. I serve one purpose and I cannot fail. Otherwise all the things I've done would be for nothing." Castiel took a deep breath, noticing that it was very shaky.

 

"I love you." He said. He couldn't place Dean's expression but he saw that his mind was racing. Dean reached out and wiped tears, Castiel had not noticed he'd shed, off his face.

 

"Cas, I-" Dean stated. "God, I never thought you'd become my family. You're a fucking angel for god's sake. You're the kind of thing we used to hunt. You have proven times and times again that you are my family. You've chosen my and Sam's safety over your own goals so often I can't begin to tell you how much I owe you, you pulled me from fucking hell. But I can't say that, Cas." Dean said. "I've never said that, I don't know how that feels anymore. All I feel is heat and anger and kill. I just want it to end and if it means that I won't feel anything."

 

Castiel nodded but didn't step away from Dean. Instead he slowly moved his hands to the sides of his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. When Dean didn't protest he moved forward a bit and pressed their lips together. Dean was still for a moment but before Castiel could pull back he grabbed onto the sides of his trenchcoat and pulled him close, their bodies fitting against each other. Dean kissed him back hungrily, his tongue pushing into Castiel's mouth like it was water in a desert.

 

"Dean-" Castiel breathed when they pulled apart, their chests still pressed together. Dean just stared at him and then looked down at his arm with the mark before pulling Castiel into another kiss.

 

"What does this mean? I thought you couldn't-"

  
"I said I couldn't say those words. I never said I didn't feel it." Dean said, his hands moving to Castiel's shoulders to push the trenchcoat off and onto the floor. "Also it means that this fucking thing doesn't burn as much when I kiss you so I'm gonna keep doing that until I go black eyes." Dean said, practically ripping Cas' tie away from his neck before pulling him against his mouth again. Castiel couldn't help but smile against Dean's lips.

 

That is until Dean started grinding against him at which point Castiel decided that getting Dean out of every layer of clothing by hand would take too much time and just moved them onto the bed and their clothes into the corner of the room, they could be on the moon for all that he cared.

 

"Eager, huh?" Dean grinned up at him. Castiel straddled his hips and grinded down. He remembered things like this from the books Metatron had packed into his brain but he found that his vessel knew what to do and almost moved on its own. He let his head tip back and moaned as he felt Dean grow harder against his ass.

 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean growled and Castiel looked at him, seeing Dean's eyes darkened. He leant forward, kissing him again before moving down a bit to kiss and nip at his neck, something he wanted to do whenever he saw the muscles move beneath his skin when Dean turned his head or yelled. He found several spots that made Dean mewl, others that made Dean grip onto his upper arms and then dig his nails deeper into Castiel's flesh.

 

He continued his journey down Dean's body, licking over his nipples, finding that they were something that made Dean buck up when stimulated. Castiel grinned at that and nipped and licked them for a few moments longer.

 

"Cas!" Dean whined. "Please, Cas- need more…" He smiled and kissed over Dean's firm stomach before licking a broad stripe up his hipbone, Dean's hips arching off the mattress. Castiel moved up a bit again, meeting Dean's eyes as he grabbed his right hand and started kissing up his arms until he reached the mark. He traced the symbol with his tongue, making Dean's back arch off the bed, his mouth forming and 'oh' as his eyes rolled back in his skull and his cock twitched against Castiel's thigh. Castiel pressed another kiss to the mark before moving down again. This time he took Dean's dick into his mouth, making the human groan and tangle his hands in Castiel's hair.

 

"Yes! Good, more." Dean groaned as Castiel started sucking and moving his tonuge. "Fuck, Cas-" Dean panted. Castiel focussed on the thick scent of Dean's skin slowly mingling with sweat. The taste of it on Dean's skin, slowly mixing with pre-come somehow mesmerizing even though it should be disgusting even by human standards. Castiel flattened out his tongue and pressed it against Dean's dick to collect as much of the taste as he could.

 

"Fuck- stop- or I'm gonna come." Dean moaned as Castiel moaned around him. "Cas, please, I want-" Castiel pulled back.

 

"What do you want, Dean? I'm all yours." Castiel asked. He was kneeling on the bed, Dean's legs around his hips, his cock standing long, thick and wet from Castiel's spit, Dean's sweat and pre-come.

 

"Fuck-" Dean gasped. "So hot, Cas. I want to-" Dean's brows pulled together. "I want you to fuck me." He said, sounding slightly surprised. Castiel chuckled.

 

"Who's eager now." He teased, moving his hands slowly over Dean's thighs. Dean's muscles twitched under Castiel's touch.

 

"Please-" He whined. Castiel grabbed Dean's legs and pushed them up, exposing Dean's hole. He leant down and started licking the muscle, stretching it out slowly. He heard Dean moan above him, his legs falling over Castiel's shoulders, feet crossing over his back as he pulled him in closer.

 

"Cas!" Dean cried out as Castiel pushed in the first digit. "Cas- fuck, lube!" He called, his hand fishing around for his nightstand. Castiel stretched out his hand, the nightstand opening and the lube flying into his hand. Dean growled again and moaned when Castiel went back to stretching his hole.

 

"Okay- Cas- I'm good, just fuck me!" Dean whine a few minutes later when Castiel was pumping three fingers into him. Castiel stroked his own cock a few times, moaning at the touch, before he slowly pushed into Dean. Dean pressed his head back into the pillow, his mouth falling open again as his eyes screwed shut.

 

"Cas!" Dean cried as Castiel started thrusting into him. He moved slowly at first but soon he couldn't get enough of the way Dean felt tight and hot around them and he just wanted more, so he pushed harder and faster, grabbing Dean's hips as he tried to get more leverage with his knees.

 

Suddenly Dean cried out as Castiel moved his hips up a bit. Castiel grinned to himself before continuing to thrust in the exact same angle from then on, making sure he remembered it. Dean's muscled contorted around him as Dean grabbed at the sheets, his hands balling to fists.

 

"CAS!" He shouted as his cock twitched and spilled Castiel continued thrusting even as Dean's legs fell from his shoulder.

 

"Dean!" He moaned as he felt his own orgasm burn through him, making every muscle arch. He collapsed on top of Dean, feeling his human pant against him, both of their bodies hot and sweaty, their breathing shallow, their hearts racing.

 

"Cas-" Dean breathed into his ear. It sounded like three words should follow but they didn't and Castiel found that he didn't care.

 

"Dean." He just replied, pressing a kiss to one of the spots on Dean's neck that made him mewl. Now it made him hum. A sound of content Castiel hadn't heard from Dean in a long time. He rolled onto his back a few breaths later, looking Dean up and down. He looked content, too. Castiel bit his lip, wondering before he swiped a finger through the sticky mess on Dean's stomach and sucked it into his mouth. Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel hummed, closing his eyes. It was the same mesmerizing taste as when he had sucked Dean's dick only more intense.

 

"Christ, Cas, that was hot." Dean mumbled and Castiel opened his eyes again. He smirked at Dean and then moved his hand down Dean's body, coating it in Dean's come and sweat. He took his time licking it clean, never breaking eye contact.

 

"That's just not fair, Cas." Dean pouted. Something Castiel just had to kiss away from his face, making Dean taste his own come.  Castiel moved his hand down again but this time he stroked his fingertips over the mark in a silent question before taking Dean's hand.

 

"It's pretty silent. More like and itch." Dean said. "'s good. Normally it feels like the skin there is on fire." Dean added. Castiel pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

"I'm here whenever you need me to… relieve your pain." Castiel said. Dean nodded.

 

"Thank you" He said and kissed Castiel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
